King Francis
King Francis was the Dauphin of France and is now the current King of France, ascending to the throne after his father's death. Francis II is the son of the late King Henry and Queen Catherine. He is newly married to Mary Stuart, Queen of Scotland. Must See Episodes * Pilot * Hearts and Minds * Consummation * Long Live The King Personality Though dashing and handsome, Francis is a bit of a hot head, and a little temperamental. When clear headed, Francis always tries to do the right thing for himself, the people around him and his country, he is loyal and compassionate. However Francis is also a little possessive and immature, and is passive aggressive, even sleeping with Olivia D'Amencourt and Lady Lola to exact revenge on Mary Stuart who he had a complicated relationship with at the time. Prior to that, he had given his blessing to Mary and Sebastian. Though, not wanting to follow in his father's footsteps has tried to make amends for each incident. Francis strongly believes in the value of family and does his best to have a good relationship with his younger siblings, but is the closes with his older brother and tried emulate him when they were younger. Francis is sweet and thoughtful, very charming and an understanding human being. Early Life Queen Mary of Scotland, and Prince Francis II of France met when they were both 6 years old. They were introduced at French Court and played together along with Francis' older half-brother, Sebastian. They were considered playmates and were educated together while in the French Court. As such, they were constantly seen running up and down the stairs, making fun of each other and playing games in the courtyard. Two years later, Mary was forced to leave Scotland after an assassination attempt on her life was made by the English. Mary fled back to Scotland for another six years. Season 1 * Pilot Francis rushes up a long staircase of steps, adjusting his clothing. There, he meets Sebastian who informs him that their father, King Henry has been looking for him and is annoyed at his absence. Bash warns him that his mother, Catherine, is inside too. Bash then walks off, stating now that Francis has arrived, he himself can do as he wishes and leaves. Francis walks in, greeting his sister, Elisabeth, who is preparing for her upcoming wedding. Francis then briefly looks at Natalia Tianná as he makes his way to his bickering parents. The subject of his marriage to Mary, Queen of Scots is brought up. Francis protests against his marriage to her, citing that she had "skinny legs, a missing front tooth, and opinions" last he remembered when they were children. His father scoffs at this, telling him to grow up and makes a snide remark at his wife. King Henry reminds them that they want Mary at court as an alliance. Henry soon after leaves the room after his clothing was finished being adjusted by the royal tailor, leaving both his son and wife unhappy with him. Francis is annoyed at his father for snapping at him, and lets his mother comfort him by reminding him that his wedding won't happen until she says it will. Trumpets sound as the entire French Court arrive to greet the Scottish Queen, who will be arriving soon. Francis makes his way down to the courtyard with his older brother giving him a snide smile at the whole situation. Seeing Mary, Francis cuts across the grass to meet her where she stands. They exchange greetings and Mary sheepishly talks on, losing her composure. Both appear happy at the physical appearance of the other. They are no longer the young children they once knew. Francis and Mary walk arm-in-arm down the line of castle members towards the King and Queen of France for a proper introduction. Later on, Mary finds Francis in the room she had vacated during her stay in the French court years before. Francis, pursuing a hobby on sword-making, is first annoyed at Mary for finding him, but soon starts to talk with her. When Mary questions him about why he was creating a sword, Francis replies that he would want to have a skill that he could call his own, and mentions that in another life, he would have wanted to be a blacksmith, or that if the kingdom falls, then he could go into hiding as one. Mary tells him he would never have to, as she would save him. They have a bit of a heart-to-heart on the hardships of being a royal and all the expectations. Francis walks into his room to see Natalia waiting for him. He is unsure if he wants to continue seeing her now that Mary, his future wife has arrived in France. But Natalia convinces him otherwise. While with Natalia, Francis hears a knock on his door and answers it, and sees that Mary has come to see him. When she realizes that Francis has someone ''in his room, she questions him about his actions, leaving Francis annoyed and as a result, tells her to go away. That evening at Elizabeth and Philip's Wedding, everyone is seen celebrating a grand party as Elisabeth and Philip have their first dance. Later, all five Scottish girls then spontaneously decide to take off their shows and dance. They all dance in a circle as feathers drop from the ceiling. After the Bedding ceremony, Francis sees Mary. Francis apologizes as they talk about the earlier events, but soon starts to argue with Mary again. Francis tells Mary that he is allowed to do what he wants, and that she needs to follow those rules. He also informs her that they will only marry if it is right for France. Mary is hurt by both his words and his apparent dislike for her. The next day, Francis and Mary talk and fight again. They almost kiss, but don't. * 'Snakes in the Garden' In the throne room Queen Catherine and King Henry are talking about their 2nd son future wife. A young French noble his own age who's family has lots of money and are loyal. Mary and her ladies-in-waiting have already arrived. When Henry agrees about Prince Charles wife Catherine tells him the young Lady Madeleine has her own giraffe, and if he's good, then once they are wed she will get him his own giraffe too. Prince Francis is order to go to show respect, to the young Lady Madeleine who will be traveling ship to meet with her new fiancé. Mary suggests she comes along too, since she too was once sent far away from home as a young child. Catherine tries to them convince Henry that maybe Madeleine should just meet them all here, since it's a several hour journey. Henry laughs and thinks Mary going is a fine idea and sends them all on their way. Hours later Prince Francis, and Charles are talking quietly as Queen Mary has fallen asleep against the window. Charles in reading a books and tells his brother she smells nice. Francis wakes her own since they have arrives. Francis helps Mary out of the carriage but they are both stopped in their tracks with the sight of a large English war ship on their boarders. Francis orders Mary and his little brother back to the carriage as he believes this is an attack on Mary, he then order the archers to take aim. Sebastian rides up on his horse and orders everyone to stand down. Explaining that the English ship took on water and was helped by the French. They have sent their envoy Simon Westbrook ahead to court to explain the situation already. Once tensions die down Madeleine presents herself as a perfect lady, but the shy Charles stands back. Mary goes forward to introduce herself to the young girl and explain who she is. She then walks over with her to Charles who gives her a flower he found on the ground and they both greet each other more proper. Later at court Mary is surrounded by her Ladies-in-waiting when the dashing English envoy Simon Westbrook begins talking with her. Mary becomes frustrated with him and tries to leave. She is greeted by Francis who smooth’s out the situations between the three of them. When they are along he tells Mary that Simon is only doing this to see her reactions, so she cannot react. Instead Francis offers his hand for a dance, to witch Mary humbly accepts. That afternoon his mother and father inform Mary about the runaway Colin MacPhail. Claiming that ''he was working with the English, and that is why she was attacked by him. Mary request Colin be brought to her once he has been found. The next day Mary and Francis are talking to each other while watching a blindfolded Charles and Madeleine play a game. Mary points to Charles, saying he's not listening to Madeleine, but Francis insists, Madeleine isn't speaking loud enough. Their conversation becomes heated when Mary relays the information about Colin, saying it was someone from court in a high position. Francis becomes angry with her when shw suggest it might be his mother. Soon after, Francis watches Mary and Bash talking together is becomes annoyed by this. Marry ran for help when aservant girl collapses her her chambers, when she returns with Francis and guards, the woman is no where in sight. Francis orders the guards to find the missing girl. Mary tells Francis of the secret passageway that's in her room, suggesting someone came in her room that way. Francis informs her most are dead ends and have been blocked off for years. After Francis tells his father that the English can’t try to attack Mary in the French Court, and he says there is no proof until a body is sound. The conversation switches to when Francis will wed Mary and if they aren’t going to, to let Mary go. Henry says he will do as he pleases. Francis tells Mary that the English envoy has been questioned and come up clean. Francis they questions her about his brother, and Mary tells him he’s gone to look for Colin, Francis becomes worried when he realizes her not back yet. When he leaved Mary is approached by all of her ladies-in-waiting. They inform her that all their guard were posted outside their doors and saw nothing. No one saw a dead girl. Sebastian comes back with Francis to help with Colin's Body, and it is now dark. He orders Francis to cut the rope and help the now dead Colin down. They hear noises and both stop. Someone else is in the Forrest and are approaching them. Sebastian begins chanting something in heretic tongue and orders Francis to keep cutting as the make their escape. Once Sebastian and Francis are both safely back in the castle Francis demands to know what he was doing, and accuses him of knowing heretic tricks to which Sebastian denies immediately. Francis tells him not to lie to him as they are brothers. Francis tells Mary that Colin is indeed dead. And she now has no proof agents the English. Mary confides that she believes his mother is agents her. Mary tells him she’s leaving to go back to Scotland. She is scared for her life. The next day Francis confronts his mother, warning her not to tampering with Mary's life anymore. Promising that him being with Mary doesn't mean she will loose him, and then walks off. As Catherine gets ready for bed to pulls her covers back and is startled to see a giant red X on her sheets. * Royal Blood Francis is surprised to here Lady Lola's voice in a musty bar in Paris, France She's there to pay off the debt her brother has made for himself, but now the housemaster want her for the night too. Francis decided to pays 4 times the debt for one quarter of the cards. After he looses he tries again, this time the wager has been raised to 16 times the original debt and the housemaster draws a Queen. Luckily for Francis he draws a King and wins. Lola and Francis retire to him room where they play cards for the rest of the night and Lola complains about her screw-up brother, and Francis understands Mary' decision, but not sure how he feels about Bash. Hours later they fall asleep beside each other. The next morning they wake up clothed, but in each other's arms. Soon the sexual tension builds and after Lola confirms that Mary will not be upset, and Francis is assured she is not a maiden, they consummate their relationship. By noon they are both down stairs again ready to part ways. However they are informed that the Queen of France is to be beheaded within the week and Francis is eager to return back to court to stop his father from killing his mother. * Consummation Francis and Lola had spent the night in a wooden cabin. Francis was already up and dressed, and was coming back to the cabin when Lola was finishing up. Francis’ mind was preoccupied on whether or not his mother was alive or dead. He was scared of what was going to happen, and didn't want to be around for Mary, and his brother's wedding. Mother wanted them to go over there lie again, as she did not want Mary to know they had been together. Francis assured her she would not. Half a day later France it's entered the castle with Lola in front of him as she told their lie. All of Mary's ladies laughed, leaving her to to have an awkward conversation. Before Mary could say anything, Francis told her he wasn't going to stick around. He just wanted to grab his mother and go. Not long after his arrival was he greeted by his mother. She ecstatically informed her son that he could now marry the Scottish Queen. She was going to explain about Nostradamus, but news Francis didn't care anyway. They were interrupted by Mary's own mother, Marie de Guise who agreed with Francis about the nonsense of Nostradamus. Francis rode out to meet Mary and his brother. He found Sebastian[ first and happily told him Mary and him were going to wed. Edward disagreed, and said that they loved each other. He soon broke into a fight, only to be separated by Mary herself. Francis quickly told her that they could now be together. Mary unsure what to do, said nothing. They all returned to the castle, and waited for Mary to make her choice. Only a couple hours later the Scottish queen made her decision. She ran to Francis kissing him, explaining something to her about of blank paper, and how his mother had helped her choose. She promised they would be married that night. However she also wanted Francis to promise to keep his brother safe. It had not been his fault, and she didn't want anything to happen to him. He agreed and they kissed again. Not long after that was Francis standing in front of an altar waiting to marry Mary. She walked down the aisle with her three ladies in the waiting behind her. They kneeled before the priest and sign the marriage certificate. An hour after that, it ran happily into the wedding reception. They kissed and shared their first dance together. Later that night they both prepared for the consummation ceremony. As Francis was kissing Mary he noticed her looking at someone. He looked over to see his brother, who was for whatever reason in their room. Mary continued to kiss his neck, and Frances ignored his brother. * Dirty Laundry It had been two months and Francis and Mary were now heading back together to French court. It was snowing and absolutely beautiful out as they rode in their white carriage. Frances asked Mary if she was cold, and she told him she wish she could go back in time, to when they were first married in Paris. Francis tried to calm her, reminding her that his mother was no longer against them. It didn't seem to help too much, and to his dismay Mary brought up Sebastian. She when on about how she wished he was happy while in Spain, and Francis could not agree so he said nothing. Then he changed the subject to how he couldn't wait to grow their family. As soon as they got back to French court, Mary was immediately surrounded by her ladies. Before the conversation could get too deep, Francis was pulled away by his mother who interrupted them all. Sweet as ever she told them she needed to talk to her son in private. When Francis and his mother were more alone, she told him how Sebastian have never made it to Spain. He had never even gotten on the ship, and the two guards that were to escort him were found dead. She then asked her son if she was happy to have her as his mother. Later Francis came to his and Mary's room. Mary was combing her hair and was about to tell him the conversation she had had with his mother. He cut her off and asked why she had been talking to his guards. She confessed that Bash had come to see her, and thought that Francis had tried to kill him. This both hurt Francis and made him very angry. He asked Mary if she thought he did it. He said it didn't matter what anyone else said, because he could present evidence and statements. However it did matter what she thought. She confessed that she thought Francis was innocent. Already annoyed Francis just wanted to leave. He told Mary to give Bash a message for him, knowing they would see each other again. Season 2 Notes * Francis was named after his father's older brother, the later Prince Francis I. Slaughter Of Innocence. * Francis has said to have no problem with someone that shares their bed with the same sex. The Darkness. * Francis was named after his uncle, Duke Francis III Slaughter Of Innocence. * Mary was pregnant with Francis' child, but lost it soon after. he Lamb and the Slaughter. * Francis killed his own father at a jousting competition while he was pretending to be Lord Montgomery. Slaughter Of Innocence. * Mary was pregnant with his child, but lost it soon after. The Lamb and the Slaughter. * Mary was raped by two Protestant extremists, when they couldn't murder King Francis. Acts of War. * Francis ordered the daeth of 21 Protestants for the rape of Mary.Mercy * Francis is responsible for over 30 deaths. He cut off the hand of Count Vincent, Left Behind. in defence of Mary Stuart, while at war he killed a possible dozen English soldiers. Higher Ground. He is also responsible for his father's death, Slaughter Of Innocence. and ordered the death of Lord Montgomery, Acts of War. and 21 Protestants. Mercy * Francis has slept with (at least) four women, and take the virtues of Olivia D'Amencourt, A Chill in the Air. Natalia Tianná, Pilot. and Mary Stuart, Left Behind. and had a child with the fourth, Lady Lola. Royal Blood. Trivia * Francis and King Henry are the only main characters to not appear in every episode. * Francis does not appear in Sacrifice and Inquisition on Season One. * Toby Regbo said that the crown made for him was too big and needs to be re-sized to fit around his ears. Historical Notes * Francis is named after his paternal grandfather, Francis I. * Prince Francis is actually 13 in the year 1557. * Francis' death was actually caused by an ear infection historically, not by Mary. * He is not the queen's favorite son historically. * He was described as sickly and abnormally short. * Francis once informed his wife that Count Philippe Nardin was possibly a homosexual, and then stated his business was his own. This accepting outlook would have been a vary rare opinion to have even during the Renaissance. Appearances Related Pages Pages relating to King Francis are the following: • Toby Regbo • Toby Regbo/Gallery • Francis and Mary • Mary and Francis' Wedding • King Francis' Coronation • Lola and Francis • Henry and Francis • Sebastian and Francis • House of Valois Videos References }} Category:Male Category:French Category:Royal Category:Character Category:Prince Category:King Category:House of Valois Category:House of Stuart Category:House of Guise Category:Catholic